Network-connected electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular in a range of applications within a building. The network-connected devices can be used to control and/or sense equipment and/or activities that occur within the building. Examples of such devices include wireless light switches and/or light bulbs, thermostats that can be controlled remotely, doors that can sense when they are open or closed, etc. Each of these devices is usually connected to a local network within the building, which may or may not be connected to the Internet. The local network enables each device to be controlled by some other device or at least enables the ability for the device to report its status to some other device. For example, a network-connected door sensor may be programmed to report when it has been opened to a controller or central hub. The controller or central hub may be programmed to perform some sort of action up on receipt of the report. One might program a controller to turn on network-connected lights in the building (e.g., lights in the entryway or living room of a house) after the door is opened.
However, latency between these network-connected devices can be a problem. For example, latency can be a concern when the devices are configured to conduct a handshake operation with each other and/or are configure to secure the data that is being transmitted. In some cases, a user may activate a light switch and have to wait three to four seconds before the light turns on.